


Normal

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Sakuno sabía que lo normal sería decidir.





	Normal

Lo normal sería decidir.

Sakuno lo sabe bien y muchas cosas se lo recuerdan, pero a pesar de eso se niega a hacerlo.

Ryoma siempre ha sido su inspiración e ideal, al fin de cuentas, y Kintarou consigue que olvide su timidez y se sienta contenta como es.

Y aunque quizás es porque ellos viven en otro mundo, donde el tenis es lo principal y lo normal no es importante, ninguno de ellos parece querer decir, al igual que ella.

Por eso, a veces Sakuno piensa que lo justo es que los tres sigan así. ¿Y lo normal? Estando con ellos ella también puede olvidarlo por lo que, tal vez, en realidad no es importante.


End file.
